SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam
SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam (called "Turn A Gundam", aka "∀", "White Doll", "White Devil", "Mustache") is the titular mobile suit of ∀ Gundam. It is piloted primarily by Rolan Cehack. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ∀'s (Turn A) main propulsion was provided by an I-field Beam Drive System, which left the suit completely hollow and allowed it to be filled with extra armaments and rocket thrusters. Standard armament consisted of two beam sabers and a beam rifle. The Turn A was also equipped with an I-Field barrier which could protect it from various sorts of attack, including nuclear weapons. It is also capable of bending light and hence creating an illusion of it vanishing from one place and reappearing in another. Its on-board nanomachines are capable of an attack named "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the effects of the attack when active). It is said that the attack has 3 requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them and finally the program to activate it. At full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter), while turning most if not all technologies into silica dioxide (sand). The nanomachines have the ability to do subatomic alteration by changing atomic numbers of elements. However, in Correct Century 2345 (the time the series takes place in), the Turn A only had the nanomachines and the program. The Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly on its own and required energy from an outside source, namely the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. Contrarily, the Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly and lacked the nanomachines and the program. The Turn A was originally designed for interstellar warfare. Unlike mobile weapons from previous time-lines, the Turn A Gundam is powered by a DHGCP power plant ('D'iscontinuous 'H'yperoscillation 'G'auge 'C'ollapsing 'P'ile) which is essentially an artificial black hole. The power plant leaves the chest cavity of Turn A empty, allowing various equipment to be placed inside, as evidenced by the Turn A holding nuclear warheads within the cavity. To further enhance its combat power, the Turn A Gundam also has a large support unit called the DOC Base ('D'evice 'O'peration 'C'ontrol) which hold various armaments for the Turn A Gundam, allowing it to be quickly refit according to the situation at hand. One of the DOC Bases was discovered in the series, although it was more or less rendered unusable by the Moonlight Butterfly, with the only surviving and usable weapon being the hyper hammer, having been heavily coated with nanomachines, thus preserving it. It is also capable of total regeneration of both itself and its pilot, by using the same nanomachines that the Moonlight Butterfly uses. However, this is not instantaneous and it requires time. Also, this ability was speculated to be an technology adoption of the DG cells of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Turn A also possess a non-canon ability to warp beam shots directly into enemy cockpits with unspecified limitations. It is confirmed that beam shots with outputs exceeding this beam warping ability's power consumption are not able to be warped by the Turn A. Also teleportation is also noted (which only occurs in the novel of dark history and never shown in the series itself, nor are they firmly placed in canon.). Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Turn A features a beam rifle, like many conventional mobile suits. However it is shown that the Turn A's beam rifle's power output is greater than conventional beam rifles, however, its exact power is unknown. ;*Beam Cannon :The Turn A mounts two beam cannons on its abdomen. The beam cannons can scatter their attacks to cover a larger range. ;*Beam Saber :The Turn A is armed with two beam sabers, these beam sabers are stored on the Turn A's shoulders. It has been shown that the Turn A's beam sabers have a adjustable power output and range. The Turn A can rotate its manipulators in a 360 degree motion with the beam sabers to create make-shift beam shields. :The Turn A's main pilot, Loran Cehack has a habit of using these as his preferred weapon because he has a pacifist outlook, so he uses them to cut around the cockpit and as to not cause collateral damage by using the Turn A's beam rifle. ;*Multi-Purpose Silo :These silos were originally used to store missiles of an unknown origin or type. Two of these silos were used to store nuclear warheads in C.C. 2345 for a short period of time. ;*Shield :The Turn A mounts a solid shield for defensive purposes. This solid shield is used to block both beam and solid attacks. ;*Gundam Hammer :A rather unusual weapon, the Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. It is a ranged melee weapon. The Turn A could either throw or swing the hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. The Turn A's Gundam Hammer is similar to the one used by the RX-78-2 Gundam. ;*Minchi Drill System Features ;*Core Block System :The Turn A features a Core Block System like some other Gundam type mobile suits. The Core Block System allows the Turn A's Core Fighter (which is also its cockpit) to detach from the main body of the mobile suit for whatever reason. ;*I-Field Barrier :The I-Field forms an invisible barrier around the Turn A, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. It can be assumed that the Turn A has one of the most powerful I-Fields, thus the Turn A's I-Field probably protects it from most solid attacks as well. It has been shown in C.C. 2345 that the Turn A's I-Field can protect it from nuclear warheads. ;*Moonlight Butterfly System :Both the Turn A's and Turn X's nanomachines are capable of an attack named the "Moonlight Butterfly", as the attack creates a strange butterfly wing that emits from the Turn units. It is said that the attack has three requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them, and finally the program to activate it. At full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter), while turning most if not all technologies into silicon dioxide (sand). ;*Nanomachine Regeneration System :The Turn A's Nanomachine Regeneration System allows it to "regenerate" any damaged areas on the mobile suit. It is said that with its full capabilities the Turn A can also regenerate its pilot. However this feature is impractical in battle as the regeneration takes some time. ;*Teleportation System (Non-Canon) :Despite not being explicitly shown in its deployments in C.C. 2345, it is said that the Turn A can teleport itself and its beam weapons through an unknown method. History After accompanying the Willgem to the Moon, Rolan finally learned the dark truth about the ∀'s past, that the ∀ had been responsible for the destruction of Earth's history by unleashing its "Moonlight Butterfly" attack, spreading nanomachines across the Earth's surface (And through space, to Jupiter, with the exception of the moon) and turning all technology into sand. After learning of this truth Rolan also discovered several features of the ∀ that he was unaware of, most notably that the cockpit was a Core Fighter capable of separating from the ∀; also Rolan discovered the ability to make the ∀ vanish from sight by means unknown. During the ∀'s final battle with the Turn X, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterfly systems at one another; Both Loran Cehack and Gym Ghingnham escaped unharmed and subsequently engaged in a short sword fight, but both machines were encased in a large cocoon for the moonlight butterfly from both machines were of equal strength and thus both suits were unable destroy each other. Pics Gallery Turn-a.jpg|Gundam design study by Hajime Katoki Turn A Gundam.jpg|Cleanup by Atsushi Shigeta. Turn-a-morishita.jpg|Turn A Gundam art by Naochika Morishita Turn-a-okawara.jpg|Redesign by Kunio Okawara. Turn-a-okawara-full.jpg|Redesign by Kunio Okawara, full body version. TurnA early.jpg|Comparison of Turn A's early design and later version Early TurnA head.jpg|Early design of Turn A Gundam head, later adapted into MRC-F20 SUMO's. System-a-99-moonlight.jpg|The Moonlight Butterfly activated. Turn-a-dw2.jpg|Turn A Gundam in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Turn-a-gmusou3.jpg|Turn A Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 1150868982f43674f8copr4.jpg|Redesign by Takayuki Nanase (a.k.a. Windfall) Turn_A_Gundam_custom_Gunpla.jpg|Turn A Custom Gunpla SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam.png system-a-99-core-fighter.jpg|Turn A Gundam In Core Fighter Mode MG - SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) - ∀ Gundam - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam 123283.jpg|∀ Gundam (Moonlight Butterfly) Gundam War Card Turn A Moonlight Butterfly.jpg 1301282186076.jpg 1322099620616.jpg 1327881984941.jpg 1334638233767.jpg 1334800802981.jpg tagaw_000b.jpg tuna-01.jpg 1322753070223.png 1312680313986.jpg Trivia *∀ Gundam was chosen to be the 100th Master Grade model of Gunpla (abbreviation of Gundam Plastic Model) and at an earlier time, the first release of the ∀Gundam DVD box set was announced.Hobby Japan, June, 2007 issue, Gunpla LOVEDengeki Hobby, May, 2007 issue, 20th anniversary of Turn A *The Hajime Katoki Version of the suit sports a different design as well as redesigned mouth-piece, which more closely resembles that of a normal Gundam. References SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Summary.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Summary SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Detail.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Design External Links *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam" on MAHQ.net